pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Hoagland
Anthony Dey Hoagland (November 19, 1953 - October 23, 2018) is an American poet, prose writer, and academic. Life Hoagland was born in Fort Bragg, North Carolina. His father was an Army doctor, and Hoagland grew up on various military bases throughout the South. He was educated at Williams College, the University of Iowa (B.A.), and the University of Arizona (M.F.A.). According to novelist Don Lee, Hoagland "attended and dropped out of several colleges, picked apples and cherries in the Northwest, lived in communes, and followed the Grateful Dead . . ."[http://www.pshares.org/issues/article.cfm?prmarticleID=3801 Ploughshares Authors & Articles > Tony Hoagland, Zacharis Award > by Don Lee] Hoagland taught in the University of Houston creative writing program. He is also on the faculty of the Warren Wilson College low-residency MFA program.[http://www.pw.org/about-us/news_releases/tony_hoagland_awarded_jackson_poetry_prize Poets & Writers > Tony Hoagland Awarded Jackson Poetry Prize] His poems and criticism appeared in such publications as Poetry, Ploughshares, Agni, Threepenny Review,[http://www.threepennyreview.com/samples/hoagland_w09.html Threepenny Review > Winter 2009 >''Rabbit'' by Tony Hoagland] The Gettysburg Review, Ninth Letter, Southern Indiana Review, American Poetry Review, and Harvard Review. Hoagland was married to Kathleen Lee, an author of fiction, essays and travel writings. They had no children. He died in Santa Fe, New Mexico on October 23, 2018 from pancreatic cancer at the age of 64. Writing In an interview with Miriam Sagan about his poetic influences, Hoagland said, "if I were going to place myself on some aesthetic graph, my dot would be equidistant between Sharon Olds and Frank O’Hara, between the confessional (where I started) and the social (where I have aimed myself)".Tres Chicas Books > Miriam Sagan Interviews Tony Hoagland In a 2002 citation regarding Hoagland's award in Literature, The American Academy of Arts and Letters said that "Hoagland's imagination ranges thrillingly across manners, morals, sexual doings, and kinds of speech lyrical and candid, intimate as well as wild." Recognition Hoagland's 2003 poetry collection, What Narcissism Means to Me, was a finalist for the National Book Critics Circle Award. Other honors include two grants from the National Endowment for the Arts, a 2000 Guggenheim Fellowship in Poetry, and a fellowship to the Provincetown Fine Arts Work Center. Billy Collins included Hoagland's poem "Grammar" in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180."Grammar," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, May 15, 2018. Awards * 2008 Jackson Poetry Prize Poets & Writers[http://www.pw.org/about-us/news_releases/tony_hoagland_awarded_jackson_poetry_prize Poets & Writers > Tony Hoagland Awarded Jackson Poetry Prize][http://thepotomacjournal.com/review-TonyHoagland.htm The Potomac: A Journal of Poetry and Politics > Winter 2009 > Tony Hoagland Sends His Love by Laura McCullough] * 2005 O. B. Hardison, Jr. Poetry Prize Folger Shakespeare Library * 2005 Mark Twain Award The Poetry Foundation * 2002 Academy Award in Literature, American Academy of Arts and Letters * 2000 Guggenheim Fellowship in Poetry * 1997 James Laughlin Award Academy of American Poets for Donkey Gospel * 1994 NEA Literature Fellowship in Poetry * 1994 John C. Zacharis First Book Award from Ploughshares for Sweet Ruin[http://www.pshares.org/issues/article.cfm?prmarticleID=3801 Ploughshares Authors & Articles > Tony Hoagland, Zacharis Award > by Don Lee] * 1992 Brittingham Prize in Poetry for Sweet Ruin * 1987 NEA Literature Fellowship in Poetry Publications Poetry * A Change in Plans, Sierra Vista, CA: San Pedro Press, 1985. * Talking to Stay Warm: Poems. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee Cup Press, 1986. * History of Desire. Tucson, AZ: Moon Pony Press, 1990. * Sweet Ruin. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 1992. * Donkey Gospel: Poems. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf, 1998. * What Narcissism Means to Me. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf, 2003. * Hard Rain: A chapbook. Venice, CA: Hollyridge Press, 2005. * Little Oceans: A chapbook. Venice, CA: Hollyridge Press, 2009. *''Unincorporated Persons in the Late Honda Dynasty: Poems''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf, 2010. ISBN 978-1-55597549-4 Non-fiction * Real Sofistikashun: Essays on poetry and craft. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf, 2006. *''Twenty Poems that Could Save America, and other essays''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tony Hoagland, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 23, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Contemporary Authors Online. The Gale Group, 2004. PEN (Permanent Entry Number): 0000121759. Subscription required. Notes External links ;Poems *"Hard Rain" at the Library of Congress *"Grammar" at Poetry 180 *Tony Hoagland profile & 9 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Poems by Tony Hoagland (9 poems) *Tony Hoagland b. 1953 at the Poetry Foundation. *Tony Hoagland at PoemHunter (9 poems) ;Prose *"Twenty Little Poems that Could Save America" ;Audio / video *Tony Hoagland at YouTube *[http://www.poetry.la/page205.html VIDEO: PoetryL.A. > Tony Hoagland Reading at The Geffen in Westwood, CA, 2/16/09] ;Books *Tony Hoagland at Amazon.com ;About * Tony Hoagland at Graywolf Press *The Rumpus interview with Tony Hoagland, 2015 * [http://www.nytimes.com/2003/11/09/books/review/1109br-briefs.html REVIEW: The New York Times Sunday Book Review > Books in Brief: Fiction & Poetry > Sunday, November 9, 2003 > Review by Emily Nussbaum of What Narcissism Means to Me by Tony Hoagland] * [http://www.blackbird.vcu.edu/v3n1/nonfiction/horlick_c/hoagland.htm REVIEW: Blackbird: An Online Journal of Literature and the Arts > Archive: Spring 2004, Vol. 3, No. 1 > Review by Christian Horlick of What Narcissism Means to Me by Tony Hoagland] Category:American poets Category:American essayists Category:Living people Category:1953 births Category:University of Houston faculty Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:University of Arizona alumni Category:American academics Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets